One Step At A Time
by Madame-Bovary-was-framed
Summary: Moving out of home isn't easy, but how hard can life be when you live with one of your best friends? Clary and Isabelle are in it for the long haul however: looking forward to graduation, fulfilling dreams, finding love and getting through the unknown ahead. But who really knows where life will take you? Better to take it one step at a time. AU/AH;borders M; usual pairings.
1. The First One

_Oof_!

"That's the last one I think," I called out, dropping the box of blankets in what would soon be the dining room. I looked around at the mess of boxes and newspaper that littered my new home and nodded. I'd scored pretty well when it came to moving out of home- it was small but spacious enough for three. A tall girl with straight black hair that cut off at her shoulders popped around the corner from the kitchen. Even in overalls she looked stunning but honestly, she could pull off a dishrag if she so chose to wear one.

"Sweet! Did you park the car in the garage already or did you want me to go and do it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I've already done it, Iz," I said, picking up a box full of kitchen utensils and handing it to her. She grimaced and re-treated to the warzone of Tupperware and pots that covered the checked linoleum floor.

"That's why I love you, Clary," she said placing the box on the bench and returning to the cupboard she was filling.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name was Clarissa Fray and I believed that the knees were the most awkward part of the human body. I liked my tomato sauce in the cupboard and my books sans dog-eared pages, my coffee black and my shoes flat. I had naturally auburn hair and at scary, domineering height of 5"2, I maintained a 'not to be messed with' reputation with a spitfire temper. And now at 20 years of age, I had finally moved out of home and into an apartment with my best friend, Isabelle Lightwood who was at the respective age of 21. If anything you should know about Isabelle it is that she gives Carrie Bradshaw a run for her money fashion (and men) wise.

Isabelle and I had known each since freshman year (caused by a particular incident that will not be mentioned lest it cause embarrassment) and now, while both attending NYU, we figured it was time to move out of home and into our new home graciously bought by the Lightwood family. They seemed to find real estate agents a pain, letting us pay the rent directly to them at a more reasonable price for two students. Sure it wasn't the most spectacular of apartment buildings, but inside the orange brick square, our beautiful renovated apartment comprising of 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom and a luxurious parking space, looked over 2nd Avenue rush and that was all we really needed. Cool, huh?

I rummaged around in one of the boxes marked 'Clary's Tech' and dug out my small stereo system and speakers. Sure it was relatively compact but it could make the neighbours cringe if at its max. I plugged it in at the power point on the wall separating the lounge and kitchen, pulled my iPod out of my back pocket and placed it on the docking connection. One of Chopin's Nocturnes filled the silence however I paused it immediately knowing Isabelle would shut down my choice within seconds. I put on my 'Get Yo' Ass Up' playlist and bounce off to get more boxes to drag off to the different rooms of the house.

Our small apartment was predominantly the lounge and dining room space from which veered off a kitchen and a small staircase upstairs to the bathroom and two bedrooms. The stairs even had a small Harry Potter-esque cupboard under them- that just made the booklover I was ridiculously happier. I dropped off a box of cleaning products inside said cupboard, picked up another two and walked up the stairs to Izzy's room.

As the more fashion conscious of the two of us (and also the fact that her family owned the place), I conceded the master bedroom and its walk-wardrobe to Isabelle. Other than that minor detail, our rooms were pretty much the same size, the only difference being the orange feature wall in my room and the dark blue in hers. Both rooms were still bare from beds and desks as such; the delivery of all our new furniture for the house had been delayed until tomorrow apart from a couch my mother had given us so Izzy and I were camping out tonight on the floor.

By 3:30pm Izzy had unpacked most of the kitchen stuff and I had sorted out the destination of most of the boxes and had started to unpack the linen into the closet across from the bathroom when our intercom buzzed.

"I got this," Iz yelled from downstairs. I heard the slight crackle of the intercom and Izzy letting them up. Moments later, the door bursts open followed by a loud "What's up bitches!?"I shoved the armful of sheets back in the box and race to the slight walkway that overlooked the lounge.

"Maia! How lovely of you to grace us with your bootyliscious presence!" I shout enthusiastically across the apartment. Maia Roberts is one of those girls with the tough-love façade and the soft, nougat centre and yet still party the pants off anybody I knew. Well, maybe except for Isabelle. Maia's long braids hung to her elbows yet some curls had escaped the style and stuck out at odd angles, providing a messy yet stylish look to compliment her perfect, dark skin and big eyes.

"Of course! I had to bring my women their housewarming gift and obviously that required me to shake my ass all the way up those stairs. Why does this building not have an elevator, seriously!?" She complained.

"Well you're just in time to help me unpack my wardrobe," Izzy said, appearing from in the kitchen around the corner. I groaned. She had made me promised to help her unpack it all and get rid of anything unwanted. I had argued that she should go through and sort it out beforehand but she insisted. '_Who knows, maybe I'll have room to fit it all in at the new place?_' she had said.

Maia laughed. "It's a good thing I bought these as your housewarming gifts then!" She pulled two bottles of wine from her duffel bag and I giggled. Of course the alcoholic of the trio gave wine as a present. Izzy walked back into the kitchen, re-emerging with three wine glasses and gestured upstairs.

"See, Maia knows how to get things done in the best way possible," Izzy said, hip-bumping me. I poked her in the side, taking a glass from her and followed her into her room. I had stacked all of Izzy's clothes boxes in front of the wardrobe and a box of coat hangers beside them. Maia pinched me on the butt cheek and I turned and stole one the bottles from her hand.

"I do believe this is mine therefore I don't know why it isn't open yet and a toast hasn't been proposed," I said, stifling a laugh. Izzy pulled a corkscrew from the front pocket of her overalls (the woman thought of everything!) and I pulled out the cork, pouring drinks into the empty glasses held in front of me by both ladies. After pouring my own and setting the bottle on of the boxes marked 'Iz's secret stuff', Maia raised the glass in her hand.

"I would just like to say that if we don't get buried alive in Izzy's clothes, that I wish you two the best adventures in your new place and that many fine gentlemen grace your beds," she said, deadpanned. Isabelle burst into laughter but accepted the toast and takes a sip. I follow, not able to keep myself from snorting at Maia's vulgarity.

"Has anyone told you that you have a filthy mind, Maia?" Izzy gets out before laughing again. Maia nodded and joined in on the giggles.

"Yes, in fact I find it a compliment however that isn't going to unpack your clothes," she replied, setting her wine glass down on the makeshift table. She picked up the first box, I arm myself with coat hangers and we plummeted into the task.

After 2 bottles of wine, it took 3 friends 4 hours to unpack 5 boxes and use up like a billion coat hangers in the process. Our heads buzzing and eyes tired, we figured it better to order Chinese and have Maia stay over as well. It wasn't often we got to spend quality time with her with study and work but Isabelle and I were currently were on mid-semester break so we were making the most of the brief holiday. Maia called into her work and ordered us the usual of beef and black bean, noodles, steamed chicken and vegetables, and sweet and sour pork at an employee discount while Iz and I set up the sleeping bags and pillows in the lounge room.

Within the next two hours, we'd finished our meal and been ready for bed. Honestly, moving is as much as a tiring effort as hitting up the gym for me. Izzy switched off the light and stretches out in the sleeping bag beside me, Maia already dozing off on the other side of me. The sounds of the street below are much more aggressive than I'm used to but I found it somewhat soothing. Izzy rolled over towards me and yawned.

"To many new adventures," she says through the yawn.

"To all of the adventures," I reply and begin to doze.

* * *

**So there we have it! Follow along for the adventures, cupcakes!**

** More soon, but ciao for now!**  
**Bowvs. xx**


	2. The One with the Box Fortress

**I love writing the MI crew like this. I live my life through fiction half the time. Apologies for any grammar errors; this is my outlet away from uni assessment therefore I disregard the stuff most of the time when I do the first write up and then edit at 11pm at night. **

**Okay I'm a terrible person and didn't put a disclaimer on this. My apologies Ms. Clare. The Mortal Instruments and all affiliated themes and objects belong to Cassandra Clare everyone.**

**Regardless this chapter is to the three followers who can now say they've been there from the start. You guys are my heroes for accepting the challenge to wait for updates! Kisses!**

* * *

Sender: _Izzy_  
(11:46AM)_ Seriously Clary, you need to get home ASAP! The guy installing our dishwasher is simply divine._

I rolled my eyes at Izzy's text as I pulled off my apron and slung it over my shoulder. Working the morning shift at Java Jones was never entertaining in the least yet Izzy had been graced with watching the muscles haul our new furniture up the stairs and set up the appliances, proving that tradies did in fact get the ladies. I waved to Simon who had replaced me at the counter and he gave me an over-the-top grin back.

I met Simon Lewis in our first year of University during a compulsory course that all creative study students had to undertake, more affectionately known as 'Death by PowerPoint'. Even though he was studying literature or something (I forget more often than not), we found ourselves bonding over the hatred for our dull lecturer and need for coffee to get through the dreary coursework. From then on he had become one of my closest friends apart from Isabelle and Maia. I had even got him the job here at Java Jones, even though they were hiring at the time. Regardless, he was fun to work with and taught me the best techniques on tea towel whipping people.

"See you on Monday for lunch after your class?" I said, walking backwards toward the door. Simon nodded, the grin still plastered on his face.

"You bet Fray. My shout this week," he said, acknowledging our tradition of paying the bill alternately each week for lunch.

"Awesome! I'll catch you then!" I said, over my shoulder as I walked out the door, the bells connected to the door tinkling as the door drifted to a close behind me.

The sun was a cruel mistress today, the heat catching on my black shirt and skirt that I had worn to work today. As long as it was black, it was an accepted uniform however with summer on its way, it wasn't accepted outside the workplace. I managed to make it to the subway without melting into a puddle of sweat and slouched into the corner of the one of next set of cars that came along, avoiding the usual crowd of weirdos that flourished in New York.

I sent Iz a quick text, asking on a scale of 1 to 10 how cute his butt looked and that I was on my way home quick smart. I smiled at the thought of her cocking her head, studying some stranger's arse just to tell me. Isabelle was a very, uh, literal person. You doubt her ability to do something or give her a dare and she'll most likely do it.

After getting off the subway, I pushed myself through the lunchtime crowd on the streets headed home to the apartment, stopping in at an empty sushi shop and grabbing Iz and I lunch on the way. When I finally reached our building door, I pulled out my keys from the old satchel I had had since high school and shoved the key into the lock. As if the hot walk home wasn't enough, I still had the stairs to face. More often than not, I figured that if I ever got drunk in the near future and stumbled home, I'd just pass out at the bottom of the stairwell instead of tackling the beast while intoxicated. Seemed logical knowing my clumsy self.

When I finally reached our fourth floor apartment, I shoved my key into the lock and opened the heavy wooden door only to find a pile of new boxes inside and Izzy clearly having way to much fun by herself. How introvert.

"Uh Iz...what's- what are you doing in the middle of the boxes?!" I asked warily, shutting the door behind me and looking at my best friend. Isabelle had created a sort of blockade of furniture boxes around her, complete with an endearing sign stating 'No Boys Allowed'. The fortress came to about waist-high on her near 6 foot figure but what struck me more odd was that she had set up a mini bar on top of it, pouring tea into two tea cups instead unlike the usual bar mojo.

"Tea and sushi?" She motioned for me to come into the fortress, pushing a large box outward to allow me entrance. I dropped my satchel by the door, slipped out of my boots and made my way over into the castle of boxes. Iz had made herself a small home in here: a picnic blanket on the ground, an iPod dock and kettle plugged into an extension cord that led out, and a stack of Vogue magazines and Looking for Alaska sitting nicely on top in one corner. She passed me my tea and I lay the packet of sushi between us, pulling out two sets of chopsticks from my back pocket. We both sat down and without a word, tucked into our food.

"So what brought this on," I said around a mouthful of a California roll, gesturing to the wall of boxes. She shrugged, her styled hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"Camping out made me think of the times where I'd make sheet forts with my older brother when we were younger so when the majority of our lovely boxed furniture arrived, I had nothing better to do. Also, at least we have a cool place to sleep until we get our beds set up," Izzy said. She took a sip of tea and cocked her head to one side. "Also that reminds me, how the hell are we going to put all this together?!"

I laughed. "I agree, this is a lot more than I thought we'd have to put together. Maybe we should call for back up?" I suggested, immediately thinking of Simon. He'd take any chance to swoon after Isabelle; he had been infatuated with her ever since I had introduced the two of them at some party back in first year and he still didn't have the guts to ask her on a date despite the fact it had been almost three years now.

Izzy nodded. "I can call up my brother and see what he's are up to? Maia is working the afternoon shift but I'll text her and see if she wants to pop around afterward as well."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll do the same with Simon. You know what, I like this fort. It was a pretty adorable idea Iz," I said and then draining my cup of tea in one gulp.

She smiled. "I thought so too. It's nice to be childish every now and again."

* * *

After we finish our lunch, Izzy goes off to call her brother about coming over to help put our flatpacks together. I look through the inventory to be made: two beds, a table and chairs, 1 desk (I had had mine moved from my house thanks to my step-father Luke and his truck), a tv unit, a set of bedside drawers and 2 bookcases. Anything else I needed I was going to buy already built probably from the second-hand store but that was the sort of stuff I liked. They had character and a story behind them and I loved that.

I pulled out my phone from my satchel and sent Simon a quick message about helping and then went upstairs to change. I was still yet to unpack my own wardrobe so I was left to rummage through some boxes just to find a pair of cotton shorts and a shirt that accented my minimal curves. Not that I had anyone to impress this afternoon, I just needed a little feel-good about my figure; Isabelle's brother, however gorgeous and lovely to me, was off-limits in more than one way.

I had packed away most of my clothes into the wardrobe and had just started on my underwear draw when I heard my door open.

"Hey Iz, did you hear anything back from Alec?" I said without looking up. She'd seen this stuff before, hell, she had even bought some pieces for me.

"She did, but I don't think he'd be interested in your red lace cheekies," said a voice that was way too masculine to be Isabelle. In fact, I knew it well and it was generally accompanied by freakishly good looks and sarcasm out the whazoo.

I froze, my cheeks flushing. Oh God, why him? I threw the more intimate underwear I owned back in the box and crawled to my feet, my hands taking their natural place at my hips and my frown-lines emerged as they usually did when we were in the same room.

"What do you want, Herondale?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

The boy who stood at 6"2 in low-rise jeans and a white shirt, taking up most of doorway, raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who needs our muscle power to set up your furniture because you women aren't capable, Red."

I scowled and made note to complain about our lack of forward thought to Izzy about who her brother Alec invited along to help. I pushed around the good-looking blonde in my doorway, muttering about assholes and sarcastic douche bags under my breath as I went.

I heard a chuckle from him as I passed. "Geez, Carrottop. Anybody would think I was a nice person or something the way you compliment me all the time." I ignored him and continued to stalk down the stairs.

Everyone, meet Jace Herondale, the supplier of endless derogatory nicknames, sarcasm and the reason most men turned gay. Well, I wasn't too sure on the last one, but Jace was perfect too perfect. He was perfectly proportionate with plenty of toned muscles, blonde surfer hair and golden tan to go around. Oh, and his cheekbones? UNF! But that was the only thing I found attractive about him and it was in an art sense.

Jace was an asshole through and through and unfortunately because he was Alec's best friend, I had to put up with him often at many of the Lightwood's functions and at other times and places over the years. He was conceited, played his women like a harp and was so self-absorbed; I hated the guy.

I cornered Izzy in the kitchen where she was making up a jug of ice tea.

"Clary-" she started, knowing what I was going to say but I cut her off.

"What the hell is he doing here?! You know I can't put up with the guy for more than ten minutes without an argument spontaneously combusting in the room!" I said, exasperated. Izzy just sighed and hugged me, stroking my back.

"I'm sorry, but Alec brought him and Jordan along to help out and we really do need it, Clare," she said, calmly, "Think you can deal with him for just one afternoon?"

I sighed. He was just so...arrogant it made me fume just thinking about it.

"Fine," I muttered, taking the jug off her hands none too gently and following her into the lounge room, "But I'm not playing the 1920's housewife and hanging off his every wish."

"No one said you had to, Clary," Isabelle said, plonking her self down next to her brother on the couch my mother had given us, putting a stack of plastic cups on top of a box playing coffee table. Alec Lightwood gave me a grin and got up to hug me. Unlike Jace, Alec was one of the nicest people after you had warmed up to him. He was two years older than Izzy and I and had always looked out for me despite the fact I wasn't family; Alec had become a big brother to me regardless over the years.

"Hey Alec, how's the masters degree going? How's Magnus?" I asked, after he pulled back from the embrace.

"Uni is good, still going great in Psychology and Magnus is fine. He's been looking for a new cat lately. I think Chairman Meow is about to retire," Alec said, taking a cup and pouring his fill of ice tea into it. His black hair just fell into his bright blue eyes and sat back in on the lounge; he was dressed in black jeans and a grey sweater which made me wish that I had dress sense like him. He just looked so casually fabulous all the time. Possibly because of his boyfriend's influence but anyway.

Oh yeah, the reason Alec was unavailable? He was unavailable to women in general.

"I'd tell your Mum to watch Church then, Alec. Magnus loves her cat more than his leather corset," Jace said from where he was leaning up against the wall beside a tall, lanky boy with brown hair and a smirk across his face. He had more down to Earth good looks unlike Jace and he had tattoos banded around both sets of biceps.

"Jordan, this is Clarissa Fray; Clary, Jordan Kyle," Alec said, motioning to both of us. I shook Jordan's hand, receiving a warm smile in return.

"So how did you wind up meeting Alec and his witted best-friend?" I asked, as I offered passed him a cup of ice tea.

"Rent ad. They had a spare room that I was more than happy to fill," Jordan said then taking a sip of his drink, "What is this? 1% cordial?!"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and folded one leg over the other, cup in hand. "Ice tea; don't be an animal and drink it. It's classy and good for you."

Jordan just kind of stared at her as she raised the her cup calmly and took a sip. He looked kind of constipated actually.

"You don't insult her drinks otherwise she'll feed you and we don't need a dead body in our new apartment," I muttered under my breath.

"Clary is right. Remember that time Isabelle made lunch for us and I couldn't get out of bed for the next week?" Jace said crossing his arms, his head rolled to the side against the wall to look at us.

"Remember that time you also said you'd help us put our furniture together? Me too," Isabelle said, pulling her pocket knife from her smock-like top's pocket. She flicked it open and sliced open the first box. 'Let's do this!"

* * *

**Also I was bored while waiting for my connecting train to the Coast the other day and planned out pretty much the whole story. It's not gonna be all love and fluff the entire way, I assure. **

**Ciao, ma petit choux!**

**Bowvs. xx**


	3. The One with the Pink Lemonade

**I'm so glad you're all looking forward to the updates! SO onwards we delve!**

* * *

"Ugh Iz! This dress is just going to flip up at any moment, I swear to God!" I shouted above the rush of the city around me. I groped at the hem of the summery dress that seemed to catch every breeze and tried to keep the imminent panty show at bay. Izzy just rolled her eyes.

"It's just a bit of leg Clary. Geez, it's not like you're naked or anything,"Izzy said, adjusting her shoulder bag. I swatted her arm and muttered my disapproval. It was October and the girl had made me wear the thinnest cotton dress in my wardrobe. I wrapped the shawl around me tighter, revelling in the warmth it brought to my torso; my legs were a different story.

"Besides," she continued, "you know as much as I do how my parent's love outdoing everyone else. They'd freak if you rocked up in your frayed shorts and a shirt you bought at some concert. I can see my mum's lips twisting at the mere sight of your shoes already."

I smirked. Despite the natural make up colours and the flowery patterned dress Iz had forced on me, I'd gotten out of the apartment wearing Vans. Appropriate price tag for the party at least.

This fine Sunday afternoon, Isabelle's parents were holding a garden party, as per the invitation title which we had received a week ago. Iz had rolled her eyes when I stuck it under a magnet on the fridge, happy about the fact that I was declaring a tradition of putting all our event invitations or tickets on the fridge. As the party was mostly for the Lightwoods to mingle with their business partners out of work and to put on the facade of a family front, only family friends were invited along to entertain the younger ones aka yours truly. Actually I lie; my step-dad was invited as well however his was both a family friend and a client of L & H Law.

So all in all, this was going to be the fanciest garden party you'd ever attend. I mean, I liked being included in the crowd of high-end people that represented the big money who dominated New York but sometimes being poor is a blessing. I enjoyed just living life off what I earned and the struggles have made me who I am today. I had cut myself from my own flesh and blood to so this, but I wasn't interested in blood money to pay my bills.

Izzy and I took the subway uptown and then a taxi to her parent's house out of the city. Sure they had a place in the city centre which was an old, restored church, but they left the rush for this place on the weekends.

House wasn't exactly the appropriate word to describe the place. More like manor really. As the taxi dropped us off at the front steps at the end of their long driveway, I admired the architecture I had come to know as a second home over the years. The white stone manor stood on at least 20 acres of land which was always perfectly green no matter the season. Isabelle rummaged around in her bag for her key to the oak double doors that stood under the Tuscany themed alcove. She gave a sigh, pulling them out and slipped the key into the lock. I checked my watch; it had taken longer to get here than previously thought so we had turned up half an hour late. Izzy opened one half of the doors and we moved inside to the lounge.

The inside of their house never ceased to amaze me. All the furniture was matched perfectly and the high ceilings complete with crystal chandeliers making the rooms feel bigger than they were. Through the glass panels along the back wall we could see that the party was in full swing. People milled around on the patio and spilled out onto the grass, where marquees were set up with small tables covered in white cloths beneath them.

"Come on, time to socialise with the well-mannered and pompous asses," Isabelle said, taking me by the wrist and leading me though the grand room.

I took in the attire of the women around me as we walked through the crowd in search of the senior Lightwoods. I really should have worn nicer shoes; laces weren't in fashion here.

"There they are," Iz muttered. "Mum, Dad!" she called out over the chatter around us as we made our way through the crowd. Eventually we stood in front of a very handsome couple who were in conversation with a stout but solidly built gentleman, his greying hair putting him in his mid-forties. The woman who made up the couple with the other man put her hands on her hips and gave Izzy a stern look.

Introducing Mayrse and Robert Lightwood. They could make you quake in your shoes with a single look but Mayrse could be one of the loveliest mothers when the time demanded it. Robert was more of a tough-love figure and I had never actually seen him lose his serious facial expression with the exception in the presence of the other Lightwood child, Max. Mayrse's long black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore pencil skirt and sleeveless blue top; Robert had opted for his usual suit minus the tie.

"Isabelle, where have you been? You expected here half an hour ago!" Mayrse said, her lips puckering.

Izzy sighed. "Sorry Mum, traffic was horrendous getting out of the city. You know how it is sometimes."

The displeased pucker faded and she waved the issue away, giving her daughter a brief hug and peck on the cheek. "Regardless I'm glad you made it. You too, Clarissa. It's always a pleasure having you here."

Mayrse swooped down and greeted me in the same manner as Iz. "Thank you for the invitation, Mayrse. Robert," I said, extending my hand to shake his.

"Lovely to see you again, Clarissa. How is the apartment?" He said, formally.

"Absolutely fantastic. Couldn't have asked for anything more!" I exclaimed, "Thank you again; It wouldn't have happened without you."

He smiled. "It was no trouble at all." Robert turned back to the middle aged man still standing beside us.

"Hodge, this is my daughter Isabelle and her best friend Clarissa Fray-Morgernstern. Isabelle, Clarissa- this is Hodge Starkweather. You may have met him before; he's been in the company for years."

The air hissed through my teeth. The Lightwoods always insisted on the use of my full name and I hated it as much as I loved them, but I shook Mr Starkweather's hand regardless after Izzy.

"Morgernstern? You wouldn't happen to know-"He said, but I cut him off swiftly.

"Unfortunately I do know him but I don't like digging into old news, sir," I said nicely but with enough finality that he dropped the issue.

I noticed somebody watching our exchange from their place at one of the tables on the lawn. I smiled, murmuring my apologies to Mr Starkweather as I walked towards the figure. He laughed as I broke into a jog and stood, catching me as I flew into his arms.

"Luke! I miss you already!" I say into his shoulder. He chuckles and puts me down on the ground, ruffling my hair.

"It's good to see you kiddo. It's hard cooking for myself 7 days a week without you there," Luke says, taking a sip of his beer and putting it back down on the table.

Luke was tall with grey streaks running through his unkempt floppy brown hair; to be honest, when scrubbed up like today, he could totally be Hugh Jackman's doppelganger. Maybe. I had lived with him ever since my mother, Jocelyn, had parted ways with my father, and I had stayed there ever since even after she moved on. My family was kind of messed up and I'll leave it at that.

"How's living away from the greatest person ever? I hope Isabelle isn't subjecting you to her cooking," he said, glancing up at Izzy where she stood still talking to her parents.

"No! I set that ground rule when we moved in; either I cook or it's take out, no exceptions," I laughed. By now, it should be blatantly obvious that Izzy, however gorgeous, wasn't as stunning at cooking anything other than toast. Actually, she may have an extraordinary talent for burning that too.

"That's good. I worry for you sometimes though. Living in Manhattan with practically no one..." Luke said with a grimace.

I held up a hand. "Luke I'm fine, honestly. I'm nearly 21 and it's about I find my own way through the world. Iz and I have the boys living just a few blocks away if something falls behind the fridge and we need someone to move it, don't you worry!"

"I just wish you'd accept my offer to help out a little more. I hate to see you not saving any money."

I sighed. This was an argument we had been having ever since the lease had been signed. "Luke, I like being poor and living off what I earn from day to day. It'll be better for me in the long run. You already pay half my rent, that's enough. My job covers the rest and any bills that pop up and groceries and stuff. Just chill. I'll tell you if I need help."

He looked at me, half-smiling. "You're so much like her sometimes, it's crazy."

I hugged him tightly, knowing he was thinking about my mother. "Just let me worry about things Luke. You just look after yourself and the bookstore. And if you end up opening that store in Manhattan, I'll run the cafe for you."

Luke snorted. "Who wants a cafe adjoined to a bookstore? It's so much of a liability."

I shrugged, still holding him around his waist. "Indie hipsters like me who enjoy reading, drinking coffee and people watching of course." Luke rolled his eyes and I slapped him on the arm, pulling back at last. He frowned, looking over my head. "Looks like I'm getting the Lightwood summons. I'll be back soon Clare."

I smiled and waved him off, taking his spot at the table under the marquee. It was such nice weather out here; the sky was such a bright blue and the greens and whites were such a pretty contrast. I sighed and sunk back in the chair, crossing my legs and decided to people watch for a while. It's my thing you know just to relax and take a step back from it all. During the time, I plucked a champagne flute filled with a sweet smelling, pink liquid from a nearby table with stand of cakes and sandwiches as well.

I was perfectly content all in all until I heard his voice.

"Sup Clare Bear?" Jace dropped into the seat opposite me and I tried so hard to get up and leave then but patience bested me. I turned my head towards him and scowled.

"Your nicknames never cease to amuse me, Jace."

He grinned. "Well I'm glad you find them funny as they will continue for an unseen period of time."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, by that period of time you mean when you spontaneously combust from sarcasm overdose."

"You're one to talk, Pippi," he said, leaning back and putting his legs up on the chair between us. Despite the smirk on his face, he could be the perfect picture of ease in his white shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms and dark jeans.

"Of all the people the Lightwoods could have chose to start a business with, it just had to be your family, didn't it?" I muttered. I took a sip of the drink in my hand, shuddering at the excess of sugar to my system.

"You would have known me from high school regardless, Fray. We did spend 3 years there together," he said.

"Three years of which I've pushed from my memory from the mere horror," I snapped, "You weren't the nicest until you knew me out of school, may I remind you."

"You brought that on yourself by denying the opportunity to know me sooner. I do recall a freshman-year-Isabelle offering to bring you over to her brother's table. It's not my fault you wanted to stick you the geek and freak crowd."

"How dare you, Herondale," I growled, "This is exactly why I didn't want to sit with you for all because of the egotistical and prejudiced bullshit that comes out of your mouth. I would have slapped you the first day!"

Jace shrugged again putting his hands behind his head. "At least it's the truth. At 14 with no one to sit with and just had spaghetti bolognaise dumped on her by the head cheerleader for standing your ground and taking the last low-fat sandwich at the cafeteria, you could have done with a social upgrade. Well, it could have given you a couple years of more notice unlike your life now where people only noticed you when you grew into your nose and your boobs grew out."

I snapped. I stood up and threw my drink in his face. "Fuck you, Jace." I placed the empty glass back on the table and went to walk away when he opened his mouth again, blinking in surprise at the onslaught of pink lemonade.

"Geez Ranga, when did you start liking pink things? I liked it better when you drank brown beverages. At least it would have stained my shirt a more manlier colour!"

I flipped him the bird and stalked off. One more moment in that jerk's presence and I think I may have punched him and bruised his glorious cheekbones and that I couldn't live with.

If any subject was one I hated, and I mean it that harshly, it was high school. It was a living nightmare for me at times and for exactly the reason Jace said: the Bolognaise incident. I learned from that day on neither to mess with the senior girls' dieting habits nor to refuse handing anything that even looked healthy over to them. I also learned that I would be mocked about it for years after and not move up in the social hierarchy any time soon. Sure if they knew who I was related to, I might have scraped in a legacy status but I wanted nothing of that life and I paid for it dearly.

I was still paying clearly.

Life sucked.

Life sucked real hard.

* * *

**I actually do a little happy dance inside my head every time my email ****_pings_****! and a new follower jumps on ship!**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**Bowvs. xx**


	4. The One with Simon's Women Issues

**One more assessment and I'm done with study the semester! Consider this a lead up to the next chapter (BIT OF CLACE HINT HINT); regardless it was a filler in the masterplan for timing and context reasons. Or just because of reasons. Yeah.**

**Honestly, again, thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows. You all are such fabulous people. **

**Disclaimer- TMI is copyrighted to . The plotline, ideas and craziness belongs to me. Cheers. **

* * *

"The usual I presume?"

I glanced up at Kaelie, the waitress at Café Alicante, one of the smaller cafés around the campus at NYU. I looked over at Simon who sat across the table from me and gave him a questioning look.

"Throw in a slice of cheesecake too please Kaelie," he said. She nodded, scribbling down the order on a small notepad and scuttled off behind the counter. Simon adjusted his glasses and sighed. It was Monday which meant that I was now 13 hours into my last 6 weeks of classes of second semester.

"I take it your first class didn't go so well?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Simon was always predictable. If he was eating anything that wasn't savoury, something was bothering him; sugar was like his type of alcohol he was using to drown his sorrows.

"Assessment for 3475LIT this morning didn't go as planned. I practically stuffed up my oral by not only going over the time limit but boring everyone to tears in the process," he said, leaning his head on his hands. I gave him a sympathetic smile. He'd had a rough year; we all had really. Izzy was going through her final nursing prac at the Beth Israel hospital so she would be a ball of stress for the next 5 weeks until study week and then her final exams for her degree. Sure, she had already decided to continue her study and get her midwifery qualifications, but the worry was still there to pass her nursing degree.

I put my hand on Simon's arm. "Hey, we all have difficult days, Si. I have complete faith in you, regardless of whether you flunked this assessment or not." He looked up at me over his glasses which were making their way down his nose as per usual. Simon was like a brother to me. I was the one who stood beside him at his grand-father's funeral a year ago, our hands clasped tightly as he threw a handful dirt over the coffin. I was the one who he asks for girl advice from even though he knows my dating experience is a limited one and I was the one who comforted him when he was feeling like crap.

He pulled his left hand out from underneath his chin and placed it over mine, smiling. It was at that moment Kaelie made her way over to our table, her tray bearing two coffees and a slice of plain cheesecake. She eyed our hands but said nothing. I thanked her and took inhaled the aroma of my black coffee. Ah, bliss on a Monday! Simon was practically inhaling his cheesecake and as he took to his coffee, I stole a forkful of the desert and practically moaned out loud.

"Good cheesecake, as per usual cheer-me-up standards," Simon said around his coffee cup. I nodded enthusiastically, stealing another bite before Simon stole the fork back and shovelled down the rest.

"What I wouldn't give to have a woman to make me cake every time I had a shit day," he murmured turning back to enjoying his coffee. I looked out the window at the scattered students of all ages hurrying off to various places or sitting on the green in their study groups enjoying the sunshine.

"Clary, I'm putting you in charge of finding me a cake wench," he continued. I glance over at him and pulled a face.

"You know, it would actually help if you talked to the people of the female gender, Si." He scowled at me and then chuckled.

"I guess you're right. But females are just so icky. They're only good for bringing me cake."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Tell that to Kaelie and you'll walk out the door either scolded by coffee or said cake smashed in your face."

He chuckled. "Noted! But really, I should start looking for a girl. Mum never fails to tell me at least once a week how my sister met her husband at 21 and that I should be on the way to getting hitched. Plus have you seen Helen at work fawning over that blue haired guy who comes into Java most weekends?"

I scrunched up my face. "I thought she was a lesbian, but yes I have seen them. The way they look at each other you can just tell-"

"That they're banging? Yeah, I got that vibe too," Simon finished.

I nodded. "I was going to say you can tell that they're both infatuated with each other. At least she's in a better mood after her lunch breaks now." I add with a wink at Simon. He just rolled his eyes and placed his empty cup down on the table.

"Maybe she's bi-sexual because she's still pretty 'clean-that-coffee-machine-perfection-or-die' attitude towards me. Some of us can't help that we're red-headed bombshells," he muttered.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. My afro of red hair didn't make me a bombshell. In fact there was nothing bombshell or even pretty about me. Jace had commented yesterday on the two features that I hated most about myself: my cleavage and my nose. If only they could swap sizes so I didn't have a huge nose and A-Cup bras galore. Hence why the jerk earned also earned the soda to his face. Sure he didn't really know I was self-conscious about those things, but seriously he was a dick nugget and I couldn't care less.

"Shut up, loser, I'm no bombshell," I said, draining my coffee cup, "And if you're so desperate for a date, ask Izzy out for tea sometime. Tea is her weakness."

Simon's mouthful of coffee must have gone down the wrong pipe, because he started to cough and splutter everywhere at my suggestion. "Wh-what?" he exclaims, still choking.

I purse my lips. "Dude, seriously, grow up. You've known her for two years probably and every time you get on the hard liquor, you don't shut up about how gorgeous she is."

He regained his breath and just stared at me. "This is coming from the girl who whines about her issues with a certain blonde with an attitude."

I frown at him. "That is not up for discussion. Now brush up your women skills and ask someone out for lunch that isn't your friend."

Simon chuckled and put money for our drinks and cake under the table number. We'd been coming here for so long most of the waitresses knew our order and that we left our money at the table with a generous tip. Simon and I loved Café Alicante and the comfort its small, cosy interior it brought making it the perfect place to meet for our weekly lunch date. "Come on," Simon said, pulling out of his chair and putting his satchel strap over his head, "Haven't you got to be somewhere in, like, 5 minutes?"

I checked my watch. Shit. I had a psychology lecture across campus soon just like Simon said. Apparently, because I studied art, I needed to know about the effect art had on the thought process and Synathesia and feelings and all that mumbo jumbo. I practically fell out of my chair and pulled my backpack and blazer out from under the table. I quickly put both of them on and followed Simon out the door.

"You working Wednesday?" I asked as we hurried down the path that connected to all the buildings around campus.

"I am. Afternoon shift so I'll see you there. You on Open Mic night this week?" he asked, fixing up his scarf. I groaned.

"Don't remind me. If I hear the word 'loins' one more time, oh wait, I will!" I said. Simon laughed. Eric's, one of our regulars, poetry was famous for incorporating loins or some other prose-like dirty humour presented every Thursday night. Generally the staff took bets on how many he could drop in one night.

"I'll take that as a yes," Simon laughed, "Anyway this is my stop. I'll catch you at work." He gave me a hug and waved to him as I jogged off to the lecture theatre.

* * *

"Hey, Iz, I bought home Thai!"

Once I had finished at uni for the day, it was 6'o clock so I figured I'd just pick up dinner en route. When I had left this morning, Izzy had set herself cleaning the house and unpacking anything left in boxes. I threw my keys in the basket situated on the cute waist-height cube shelves by the door that also held the phone and other bits and bobs. I had ended up picking up some bargains at the 2nd hand furniture for the rest of the house store last Thursday. Finding them hadn't been the problem; getting them home in Izzy's small car had been.

"I'll be down in a second Clare," Izzy yelled from upstairs somewhere. I shrugged and popped the bag of dishes on the coffee table and skipped off to pull out plates and chopsticks. I mulled over a thought before then also pulling out a bottle of white wine of the fridge. I went back outside to, put them all on the table with the food and turned to get some glasses…

And that's when I saw it.

There sitting on the dining room table in clear daylight beside a bag from General Pants Co. and Victoria's Secret.

I couldn't believe it.

"Izzy!" I shouted through the apartment. How dare she buy it?!

"What's up Clary?" She said as she walked down the stairs. I pointed at the pile, pulling a good ol' frowny face at her. Iz raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see what the problem is, you read the stuff too."

"Izzy! Buying 50 Shades of Grey was the worst possible thing you could have done to hurt me! This is what torrents are for; so you don't waste your money on terrible writing and you get smut for free! The internet has provided for the poor single women! You don't need this crappy book!" I shouted.

Izzy just laughed. "Oh leave me and my lady porn alone. Calm your tits and go open the wine- I'll get the glasses."

I covered my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Please just remove them from my sight and go back to reading Mills and Boon."

Izzy rolled her eyes and put the books into one of the shopping bags. "There, you can't see them."

"Good! Now where's that wine? Looks like I need it more than I originally thought," I sighed.

"Just wait till the zip ties make an appearance on the table. I'll leave a bottle of vodka beside them for you to cleanse yourself, Clary," she said with a wink and disappeared into the kitchen.

Roommates.

Gotta love' em.

* * *

**Love and reviews are greatly appreciated and are rewarded with virtual cake. Or if you just want to say 'Hi!' that's acceptable too.**

**Stay safe, New Yorkers! Australia is thinking of you. **

**Bowvs. xx**


	5. The One when Clary Promises

**Hey lovely readers!**

**So, as of today I have officially finished my first year of university but enough about me, it's all about the updates! In an effort to procrastinate and space things out, I've been sitting on this chapter for the last few days; my apologies to the keen beans out there. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The next two weeks went by in a flurry of take-out, lectures, assignments and washing Isabelle's university uniform for nursing. Usually this wasn't our thing, washing each other's clothes but as she spent all day on her prac rotation at the hospital and all night on her laptop writing assignments, I took pity on her and did most of the housework. Also on that note, we needed to buy a decent coffee machine as half of my money was being spent on the stuff at cafes.

It had also been two weeks since I had spoken to the occupants of the rival bachelor pad. Well, Alec wasn't a bachelor but still; it's the masculine title that counts! Izzy and I had been invited around to watch the football (and do whatever else they did at that type of shindig like eating pizza I guess), however I had politely declined. My sarcasm response hadn't felt up to par and I needed that reflex action when dealing with Jace was involved. Izzy still went though. Despite her feminine nature, she loved aggressive sports; while the rest of girls in high school did cheer-leading or dance, she joined the soccer team and the odd roller derby season.

A buzz from my phone pulled me out of my reverie and back to the present. I was being bored to the verge of tears in an art lecture covering the content expected for our last assessment on the Golden Ratio. I looked at my tablet which had the a copy of the Powerpoint and basic lecture notes on it- this was one assignment I was going to have to go on a whim and bluff my way through so it seemed. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and checked the text message that had nudged me back to reality.

Sender: Maia

(11:47AM)_This Saturday we are having a girl's night and you have no say in the matter! _

This was the problem with Maia. She opted for the job route over university and often failed to realise we were sometimes buried in assessment…like now for instance. I sent her a message back explaining the situation and tried to listen in to the lecturer's monotone voice but somehow all I was hearing was the teacher's voice from Charlie Brown going 'WAHWHAHWAHWHWAHA'.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to try to clear my head and focus but nothing was working for me today. The phone buzzed again and I sighed and opened the message.

Sender: Maia

(11:53AM)_Consider this incentive. Get yo stuff done fool. I need some best friend time._

I rolled my eyes and gave in. She was right, sort of. I'd just do it all so I could go out; there, easily done! I looked back to the lecturer and realised my classmates were packing up and leaving the theatre. I sighed and packed up my tablet and slung my satchel over my shoulder, carrying my textbooks in my hand to save the poor old thing from ripping under the horrendous weight of them. I joined the crowd filing out the door and headed towards Café Alicante for a coffee before heading home.

It was a nice day out, I had to admit, even though there was cold breeze that was whipping through the buildings. I took a short cut across the green in the middle of the campus which despite the wind was popular with the group workers and sporty kids. I kept my distance but hey, I was an accident magnet apparently. Out of nowhere, somebody collided into my side sending both me and my books sprawling across the grass.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, let me help- Oh, hey Freckles."

Karma really hated me, I swear to God.

I propped myself up on my knees and looked up at Jace. "Do just like hurting me for fun these days or something?" I scowled. I couldn't believe it. Out of all people, it just so happened that Jace knocked me over. I hadn't spoken to him in two weeks since the garden party and I hoped it would have stayed that way but obviously not.

"Red, come on, I didn't exactly run all the way across here just to knock you over," he sighed. He bent down and went to pick up my books but I slapped his hand away and proceeded to do it myself.

"I don't even know what to think, Herondale," I said, standing up and brushing the grass off my jeans and orange coat. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"Clary, seriously, stop being stubborn. I was just running for the ball Alec kicked which you would have noticed if you were paying attention to where you were going," he said, rolling his eyes. I looked past him and saw Alec standing across the green and then turned around to see a soccer ball by a tree at the edge of a building. Oh.

"Well, colour me ignorant. Now I want my coffee so hands off before I succumb to my violent tendencies," I said whilst trying to twist my arm out of his grip but it was too tight. I stared him down before faltering. His narrowed eyes were ridiculously gold today; a shade or two off his hair colour. It was just so odd, but the gold colour suited him perfectly. The frown slipped from my face and I smiled.

"Okay Red, stop it okay? Since when do you smile around me?" Jace said raising an eyebrow at the expression on my face.

My brain scrambled for the first explanation it could find. "Oh I'm not smiling at you; I'm watching Alec creep up on you." He instantly let go and swung around, letting go of my wrist. Success!

"Liar," he said after seeing Alec impatiently tapping his foot, still waiting for Jace to kick the ball back.

I shrugged. "All's fair in love and war."

"Well, let me make it up to you at least," Jace said, "Just wait here for sec."

He ran off to retrieve the soccer ball and of course, as soon as he left I started making my way towards the café. I couldn't be bothered with anything he had to offer. He was an ass. A pretty ass for sure, but an ass nonetheless. I pushed the door open in the café, greeted by the comforting smell of coffee grind and the sound of milk being frothed.

Kaelie looked up from the register and smiled. "Hey Clary, what can I get for you? Usual black?"

"Hey Kaelie, can I just grab a takeaway espresso this time?" I said. The door tinkled behind me. Of course Jace had followed me, and he came and stood right behind me. "Make it a double shot, please," I added with a sigh.

She nodded. "That's $3.50, Clary," she said, writing the order across a takeout cup. I went to hand over the money, but Jace beat me to it.

"I did say I'd make it up to you," he said, whispering in my ear. Kaelie just looked at me and I sighed again, nodding my approval for him to pay. _Come on Clary, he's done you a favour! You spend too much on coffee as it is!_ My conscious was too reasonable sometimes.

I moved over to a table and sat down, Jace hot on my heels and pulling up the chair opposite me.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Alec?" I said, hoping he'd just go away. I didn't want to be nice but he'd paid for my coffee despite that he was only making up for pushing me over. But still, I didn't feel comfortable around him ever; on edge, that was the feeling!

Jace shrugged leaning back in his chair. "He had a class he had to get to. We were just filling in time."

I sighed. Kaelie brought my coffee over to me and left again, not before giving Jace a wink. Women never failed to succumb to his charms, I swear. It took an ice-cold shoulder to not give into him and I prided myself on that feature.

"Is this your last year or do you graduate next year," Jace asked, crossing his arms. I took a sip of the hot coffee and closed my eyes in content.

"Next year," I murmured around my coffee cup. I was about to ask him the same but I couldn't actually remember what Jace did at uni. "What do actually study? You can't be here just to pick up girls, right?"

He chuckled. "Nope, that's exactly what I'm here for."

I frowned. He couldn't be serious, right? Apparently he wasn't.

"Clary I'm joking. I'm studying sports medicine and I graduate next year, thanks to summer semester courses," he said. I nodded and took another sip of my coffee, trying to not look interested but my thoughts were stewing.

"The parental units must have put up some fight towards that. I mean, your family is co-owns one of the largest law firms in New York. I would have thought they would have pressured you into law or business at least," I blurted out. It was an odd conundrum to me. I knew the Heronadale's were a proud family and would do anything to keep aloof of the mundane society so it would seem natural that they would want to keep the business in the family.

Jace shrugged. "I'm still graduating with a Dr. title so that's not a complete failure in their eyes at least."

We fell into silence for a while until he broke it with a sigh moments later. "Look, Clary, I'm sorry about what happened at the garden party. What I said was out of line and, to be honest, a stained pink shirt is not what I needed that day. It did nothing to assure my masculinity to anyone," he said with a smirk.

Of course he turns everything into a joke. I rolled my eyes and pulled out of my chair, headed for the exit. What was with him? The jerk couldn't take anything seriously. My stomach still twisted nervously although at the thought that we had just shared a normal moment of a regular conversation without every second sentence provoking me to pinch him.

He caught up to me just as I had got out the door of the café, his long fingers hooking around my elbow. Honestly, I was fed up with him manhandling me for Pete's sake! I tried to pull away and keep walking but once again he held me there.

"Clary, I'm sorry. Seriously," he said. This was honestly like deja-vu. Weren't we in the same positions a mere 20 minutes ago?

"Look, just leave me alone, Jace, and get your hands off me!" I yelled. I ripped my arm out of his grip and wrapped it around my books I held to my chest, coffee cup in hand. He looked kind of stunned, so did a couple of people passing by on the foot path. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"It's fine, Jace, I accept your apology. Now if you don't mind, I need to go home and organise Isabelle or make lunch or something…" I trail off.

He nodded and swallowed; this was probably the first time I'd ever seen him look so awkward. "Well, uh, I'll leave you too it. I should probably go study or something." He ran a hand through his hair, making his curls stick out in every direction. Seeing him so awkward was just endearing.

I gave him a half-smile and raised my coffee cup to him, walking backwards. "Thanks for the coffee, loser!"

He raised a hand in farewell. "No worries, Chuckie."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him before he saw the half-smile became a full one.

* * *

I was on the lounge procrastinating my assessment with the help of a novel when Izzy came home that night.

"Good evening, roomie," I said, briefly looking up from my book when the door opened and Iz bustled in, her hair somehow maintaining perfection despite the fact she looked like she had run up the stairs. I heard her keys rattle as they fell into the basket and then the couch dip beside me. I looked over at her sitting beside me, cross-legged on the couch, watching me with a tense expression.

"Are you okay Iz?" I asked, putting the book down in my lap.

"I think the question is are you okay? Jace isn't dead, is he?"

I frowned. "How-?"

"Alec text me," she interjected.

"Ahh. Well, to answer your questions I'm completely fine and Jace is very much still alive. How much did Alec tell you?" I asked, not sure how far I should go into detail.

Izzy pulled her legs underneath her and leaned her head on the back of the couch. "He just said that Jace pretty much pushed you over and then ditched him to go make it up to you."

I snorted. So Jace had been lying about Alec needing to go to a class. "Yeah, they were kicking a soccer ball around and he ran into me. He bought me a coffee to make up for it and we walked in the usual sense for us."

"Aka, you yelled at him and he replied with snide remarks?"

"Pretty much! And then I just stalked off and came home. However having a double shot espresso was a bad idea. I can still feel it and it's been 6 hours," I laughed.

"Well I'm just glad you're okay and he didn't bruise your ego too much. You two are ridiculous sometimes, you know that right?" she said, reaching for the remote and turning the TV on.

"I'm not the ridiculous one," I muttered. Izzy just rolled her eyes and channel surfed until she stopped on a show.

"There's a fine line between love and hate sometimes Clary," she said. I snapped the book shut and looked at her.

"What did you say?" I demanded.

She sighed and pulled her pocket watch off her crinkled uniform and placed it on the coffee table. "Don't get your panties in a knot, Clare. You know the saying just as well as I do."

"And it's not true in this case. He's an arrogant prick and I swear the day I date him will be the day I watch the Twilight movie, get my nose pierced and accept that the moon landing was fake and that is to say never!" I said, defiantly.

"Whatever you say, Clare. I'll keep you to that promise," she said.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book, completely happy with ignoring the world that evening.

* * *

**Question: Are these updates okay, length and content-wise? Honestly you guys are fabulous, regardless of reviews but I do enjoy the virtual praise and love.**

**Ciao for now, homeslices!**

**Bowvs. xx**


	6. The One with Sequinned Booty Shorts

**Ah hello lovelies! The last two months have been a blur of holidays, summer semester and Christmas shopping, however I do hope you like the next enstallment. See you at the end!**

**Also, just a warning. I should really rate this as M, but there is a few mature references and swearing in this one so guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do.**

******TMI is copyrighted to Cassandra Clare. The plotline, ideas and craziness belongs to me. Cheers.**

* * *

"Shit! Ah what the hell, Clary? I thought we had a truce?"

"Since when have you played fair, Lewis?"

It was a Thursday night at Java Jones and Simon and I had been put on cleaning duties as the rest of the staff closed the cafe down for the night. Open Mic night had gone smoothly as usual and surprisingly enough I had won the bet on Eric for the week, pegging him at 23 dropped innuendos in his poetry reading. I looked up at the clock; 5 more minutes and my shift would be over. Until then however I had to keep my eye on Simon, watching for his retaliation towel whip.

This is how things went between me and Simon. We truced towel whipping fights often, but we'd never take it seriously. Nothing escalated beyond a few frustrated words at each other in general and that was usually around exam time. That was the great thing about having a guy as a best friend. They were pretty chill about most things and agreed about how bitchy women are thus equalling my friendship with Simon. I slung the towel over my shoulder and put the bottles of disinfectant spray behind the counter. I looked at the clock again; time to go home at last!

Helen, the shift manager for the evening, breezed out if the kitchen, laughing at something someone had said behind her. She shifted her blue eyes to me, the humour still clear in the way they shone.

"Your share of the tips, my lovely," she said, handing over a plastic cash bag to me. "Thanks for coming in early too. What would I do without you, Clary?" Helen pulled dramatic expression and we burst into laughed. Helen had been blessed with the perfect life: the blonde bombshell look, a big family, caring lovers...and me, the best workmate ever. We'd both been working here for the last six years and even though she was two years my senior and my boss at times, well, it just meant those days were the ones I could give the boss hell.

"I don't know Hels, I really don't know," I replied, untying the apron at my hips and dropping it on the counter. I grabbed my satchel from under the till and slung it over my shoulder, placing the tips and apron inside. "Anyways I'm off for the night. Catch you this weekend!"

"Thanks again, Clary. Night!" she waved as she retreated back into the chef's domain.

I wandered towards the door where Simon was waiting for me. Usually on late night shifts, we caught a taxi home together at Simon's request. He was more protective than an older brother I swore. We waited by gutter for the cab Simon had ordered before his shift; well I waited while Simon paced back and forth. Even after we slid into the backseat of the cab, Simon was twiddling husband thumbs and bouncing his knee as I rattled off my address twice to the driver who apparently didn't understand anything but Portuguese well.

"Okay Simon, just stop," I said suddenly, dropping my hand on his knee to stop him from bouncing it any more "What's bothering you? I haven't seen you this agitated since... I don't know, first year exams."

He looked sideways at me and scrunched his hands together. "I, um...uh," he stuttered.

"Just spit it out, Si, for God's sake!"

"I asked Izzy out, you know, on a date," he blurted out.

My jaw practically hit the dirty floor of that cab. I know had suggested the idea but I never actually thought he'd pluck up the courage to do it. He had never been very forward towards girls and considering Izzy was the embodiment of all that is female, he must have had a little liquid courage to help the process along.

"What? When?...How?!" I questioned.

"Uh I just ran into her at Uni today at the assignment drop-off and we got talking and it kind of just came out," he rambled, "I would have told you sooner but I actually forgot, you know, work and finals for the semester and stuff."

"Sure, sure, Simon," I said with an extravagant wink in his direction, "So when are you guys going out?"

"Izzy mentioned that you were having a night with Maia on Saturday so she suggested that night? Is that okay? I mean, I don't want to be stealing her away from any plans you may have-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth. "Si, it is more than okay. You just have fun, okay?"

He nodded as the cab pulled over beside the curb just down from my apartment. I gave Simon my share of the cab fee and gave him a quick hug before hopping out.

"Oh, and Simon?" I said sweetly bending down into the cab, my other hand holding onto the door ready to shut it, "You break her heart and you'll be hearing from me."

He smiled and chuckled. "Rodger that! Goodnight Fray."

"Night Simon." I closed the cab door and stood by the curb, watching it disappear into the rush of late night New York traffic.

* * *

In true Maia fashion, the intercom buzzed half an hour after the time she said she would get here on Saturday night. I buzzed her in and 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"My God! Those stairs have once again killed my legs," Maia exclaimed as she flounced through the doorway. She dumped her duffel bag by the coffee table and sunk onto the couch, her breathing heavy from the workout the stairs gave everyone.

"Hi to you too," I said with a laugh as I slid the deadlock into place and joined her on the couch where I had been watching Grey's Anatomy moments before. Maia looked over at me, narrowing her eyes at my pyjamas.

"I hope you don't think you're staying in those all night, Miss I-only-date-superheroes," she said, raising an eyebrow. I groaned.

"No, you are not dragging me out tonight! I was under the clear intent of us having a night in, you know, watching movies and catching up," I said, focusing on the TV and not the fact she had just poked fun at my favourite jammies. I would have preferred them in Marvel but these were strictly DC characters that decorated the top and pants.

Maia pouted and grabbed my hands, shaking them for attention. "Come on Clary! I totally got us on the invite list and everything! The guy who's throwing the party manages one of my favourite stores on Madison and just by that you know it'll be good! He'll know the best people! I'll pay for everything and even get together an outfit for you despite your lacking wardrobe. Come on, I haven't been out on the town with you in forever!"

I sighed. Nothing was going to stop Maia when she was in a partying mood. "Fine," I muttered, "But I'm choosing my outfit. What's the dress code?"

Maia rolled her eyes but grinned all the same. "Let's just say he's gay, extravagant about it and I'm busting out the sequinned hot pants." She scooped up her bag and dragged me up to my room. "Speaking of extravagant, where is Izzy?"

I opened up my wardrobe doors and put my hands on my hips, deliberating on what to wear. "Out on a date with Simon."

"Finally! He's been fawning over her for, what, 2 years? Plus he's a total cutie pie! He's really grown into his looks in the last year," Maia rambled as she pulled out items of clothing and spread them out across my bed. She stepped back critiquing her choices, throwing some back in her bag and pairing others. I continued to rifle through my drawers and hangers, pursing my lips.

"Extravagant will have to be put on hold, Maia; I'm all out of glitter and rainbows."

She frowned. "Leather?"

"That I can do." I threw a pair of black stockings, a leather skirt, a singlet that stated 'I heart moustaches' at my feet. I shimmied into the clothes, brushed on some foundation and mascara in the bathroom and returned to find Maia slipping on her heels.

"Please don't force the "I wear heels, you wear heels" rule on me," I whined, pulling off an old sloppy cardigan I had picked up from the thrift shop years back.

Maia tisked and I groaned, pulling a black pair of small wedges from my shoe rack. Maia raised her eyebrow at my choice. "I know you really meant to choose the red ones, the ones pushed right up the back and so unloved," she said, looking down her nose at me.

I rolled my eyes and exchanged my reasonable choice for the red pair of heels that Izzy had bought for my birthday last year as a "Welcome to the 20's!" initiation. They bought me to new heights to say the least but I was such a klutz at times, I enjoyed flats a lot more than these monsters.

Maia fluttered around my room, applying make-up and organising her things as she went, pulling out a small bottle of tequila, her phone and ID. Her gold sequinned shorts looked fantastic against her skin and she topped the look off with low-cut black singlet and a chain with charms hanging at the bottom of it around her neck. She donned a blazer and ran down the hall for a quick bathroom stop before we left. I had managed to pull the pumps on without an accident, pulled the cardigan on and slipped my phone and keys into an inconspicuous pocket on the skirt before tottering slightly down the stairs to the door.

"Come on woman, pee faster!" I yelled to Maia upstairs. I opened the deadlock, swinging the door between my hands waiting for her to hurry on down.

"Comingcomingcoming!" She said, shoving items in her small tasselled bag as she rushed down the stairs.

"That's what she said," I answered sarcastically as I pushed her out the door into the stairwell. She giggled and nudged my ribs with her elbowed as we trotted on down the stairs towards the street.

* * *

We ended up catching a cab over to the apartment block on 5th partially on my account as I valued my feet's pain free existence. Maia pulled out a ten and handed it over to the cab driver who wished us well on our way, eyeing the sequins on Maia's arse more than he should have as she climbed out ahead of me. Pft, men. Maia strolled up to the door, pushing the buzzer to the penthouse apartment. Working on Madison sure must have its perks.

Usually I wasn't one to go out to parties and gatherings, leaving that business to Izzy and Maia to bring home the gossip (and men once or twice). I was more of a 'stay at home, reading my troubles away' kind of person. Call me boring but social events weren't my cup of tea. Actually I would actually rather a cup of tea over the booze to be honest. So, when we made it up to the penthouse I was wishing I had just stayed home.

"Ah Maia! So glad you could come! I knew those pants would look fantastic on you!" An extravagant voice gushed from the doorway. I looked up from the floor and saw Maia embracing a tall guy with glittered tufts of hair sticking out in every direction. His yellow-y hazel eyes glowed with enthusiasm, like he hadn't seen Maia in years even though I knew she had probably seen him in the last week by the amount of time that woman spends shopping.

"Magnus, this is my plus one for the evening, Miss Clarissa Fray more fondly known as Clary or Strawberry Shortcake," Maia said poshly, as she wound her arm through the tall boy's arm. A bright smile spread across his face as he reached out an arm to shake my hand.

"A pleasure, Miss Shortcake. I'm Magnus," he said as I shook his hand, leaving traces of glitter on my skin when we separated, "It's nice to see somebody wingmanning Maia for the evening, not that she needs it 99 percent of the time." He winked at Maia and she nudged his ribs with her elbow.

"Somebody has to keep this hoe in line," I smirked. Maia poked out her tongue at me while Magnus just laughed along. Maia wasn't one to sleep around with random guys, but there had been a few instances through the years but she wasn't one to keep these things quiet regardless.

"Well, ladies, come on in and enjoy your selves. I must be getting back to my own piece of eye-candy for the night," Magnus chuckled, leading us through the door. He pointed out the bathroom and the food table and left us be to mill around the crowd inside. Maia led me over to the punch bowl after dumping her bag nearby the door and poured us a cup each.

"Ah, nothing beats free alcohol," she said, taking a sip out of her cup. I rolled my eyes at her, trying to blend into the crowd around us.

This was the thing. I never liked to stand out at parties, preferring quiet conversation or watching the others make fools of themselves however when you're with Maia, you are the stand-out. She was just so utterly gorgeous everyone notices her and her luminous dark skin. I sighed, admitting defeat as the first victim struck up a conversation with her and led her off to mindlessly grind up against her.

I know should feel more protective of my best friend, but honestly, she was the comfortable one in this environment. I told myself however that I would at least stay an hour and then head off home, the comfort of bed and tea and peace that I so enjoyed at my disposal once I reached my doorstep. I sighed and curled up in a single-seater couch, watching the antics around me as I sipped my drink until it was empty. I sent Izzy a text asking how her date with Simon went, checked my Facebook and Instagram and dropped my phone in my lap, rubbing my eyes out of boredom.

I checked the clock and thankfully an hour had passed, however slowly. I uncurled my legs from underneath me and went to find Maia in the crowd, probably chatting to another guy or off making out with someone. Who knows what that girl got up to sometimes? I made my way to the breakfast bar and sure enough, third time lucky, she was there. Only she was talking to somebody who looked far too familiar for my own sanity.

For somebody I didn't like too well, he sure seemed to keep popping up in my way a lot.

"Wow Clary, is that skirt above the knee? Never thought I'd see the day…or that much skin for that matter," Jace said, noticing me coming up behind Maia. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. At least he didn't give me a stupid nickname this time around.

"Maia, I'm gonna head off. This really isn't my thing and I have stuff to do for Uni. Enjoy your night though," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Hey!" Maia blurted out, grabbing my wrist to stop me, "You can't leave me, Clare! We're besties!" Her words were slightly slurring together and I knew I would be taking her home in a cab within the hour, thoroughly intoxicated with a case of memory loss in the morning.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Jace said, excusing himself. He wandered over to the fridge pulling out a beer and leaning against the far wall. I could still feel his eyes on us but I ignored his stare.

"Come on Clary, you just need to loosen up," Maia said, draping her arm around my shoulders and pouting within inches of my face. I grimaced and looked up at Jace. Letting my guard down isn't something I wanted to do, especially now around the blonde angel who was still smirking at me from the other side of the room.

Maia followed my gaze and giggled. "Oh you guys just need to fuck already and get it out of your system."

My jaw dropped. "MAIA!" I hissed, "You can't just say things like that, especially here!"

She started to laugh even harder. "Aw man, you're just too naïve to see the sexual tension between you two."

I poked my tongue at her and snatched the tequila bottle from her hand and taking a swig, shuddering as the warm liquid slid down my throat. Maia slapped me on the back as I shuddered from the spirit and took her bottle back.

"That's my girl," she said. Something caught her eye behind me and a sly smile hit her face. "And this girl is going to get a piece of that…" she trailed off and moved past me. I turned my head slightly to see her making contact with Jordan and I grimaced. I hope things didn't go bad between the two of them, for all our sakes.

"Oi, Red! You in or not?" I turned around to look at the bulky guy who had shouted behind me.

"Uh what?" I asked.

"Well, you're standing around the bench here, I just assumed you were playing 'Never Have I Ever' with us. It's all good though," he said, motioning to the circle of people around the bar. I shrugged and pulled up onto a stool.

"Why the hell not?" I said smiling, leaning my forearms on the cold marble. Someone slid a shot glass full of vodka to me and I sighed. If I was here, I may as well enjoy myself regardless of the company.

* * *

"Clary…."

I twitched and rolled my head away from the sound.

"Clary, wake up…."

I scrunched my eyes up, not wanting to open them but awareness came to me regardless. "Go awayyyyyy," I whined quietly, "I wanna sleep."

I heard a chuckle. "If you don't get up, I'll carry you to the taxi and I'm sure your pride won't be able to handle the stress of that sight in a public place."

I squinted up at the male voice that had harassed me to get up. Of course it was Jace; who else enjoyed following me around and harassing me with his good looks and sexiness and perfectly, toned muscles and…oh God, why was I admitting this to myself? From the fuzziness in my head, I assumed it must be the drink. Nothing else would get me to think about his long fingers and what unnaturally good things they could do to- OH MY GOD, where is my filter?!

"Fuck off Jace," I muttered and curled myself up tighter into the couch. He laughed again and I felt his arms go under me and lift me from the couch. My eyes snapped open and violently squirmed in his arms, causing him to drop me straight onto the carpet. A few of the party goers in the living room laughed and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Jesus, Clary, could you be more clumsy?" Jace said, chuckling, as I tried to stand without realising I had heels on and fell back on my arse. The dizziness in my head had only increased since getting out of my comfy chair and I scowled at Jace. He smiled and pulled me to my feet, steadying me as I stumbled again.

"It's been a while since I've seen you intoxicated that's for sure. Aren't you usually the sober one?" he poked at me while leading me through the people to the door.

"They all ganged up on me. 'Twasn't my fault," I muttered. I held on to Jace's arm for extra support. "What's the time? Why'd you wake me up?"

He looked at his watch. "Round 2AM. I saw Maia go home with Jordan an hour ago, completely wasted. I was just about to leave when I saw you passed out in that armchair and thought it best if I got you back home instead of you gaining back problems from one wild night in a leather lounge."

I smiled blindly at him, still feeling the effects of those shots I had about 2 hours ago. "A wild night in a leather chair could be fabbbulous, Jace." He smirked down at me as we rode the elevator to the bottom floor.

"How many drinks did you end up having, Red?"

I held up my fingers, trying to count the many shots I'd downed during the night. I gave up quickly however and just shrugged, "Lots!" I said a bit too brightly. Jace shook his head and smiled again. He took my hand and led me out of the elevator and out onto the street, not before I stumbled down the stairs and Jace catching me again. Mmmm, those forearms were deliciously toned and- filter, Clary, filter!

"You have really nice muscles," I blurted out as we walked down the street. Jace raised an eyebrow at me. I threw my hand over my mouth and he just chuckled, looking ahead once more in search of a cab.

"I'm beginning to think you actually have a soft side for me, Fray," he said. I thought that over for a few seconds. He was being awfully nice looking after me, considering I couldn't even remember where I was and to be honest I felt like I was going to be sick.

Actually, no. I was going to be sick.

I darted over to a neighbouring garden bed and proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach into the soil and shrubbery. Jace just sighed and held the end of my ponytail out of the sick and rubbed my back. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket, wiped my mouth and spat out the bad tasting residue into the garden. I sat down on the edge of the retaining wall, bringing my knees up to my chest and laid my head back on the cement post, separating the garden from the stairs.

"Come on Clary, we need to keep walking. I don't think we're gonna get a cab tonight so you can just crash at mine," Jace said placing a hand on my knee. His thumb made circles over the patella and the sheer contact made my cheeks flush red.

"I just wanna sleep," I said, my head sliding to the side and leaning against his chest. He sighed and slid me off the wall, placing an arm around my waist to urge me to walk on. But all I felt was the warmth of his close presence and his tensed biceps to keep me upright. A thought popped into my mind, and thanks to the fuzzies it was not filtered.

"Jace?"

"Yeah, Clary?

I looked up at him. "This is kind of nice. I don't know why I don't like you."

He chuckled. "Because even I know I'm an asshole at the best of times. I'm still sorry about what I said at the garden party, you know that right?"

"I guess so, but it's good to hear you're so torn up over my feelings about it," I smiled, relishing in his repeat apology, "but still, why are you being so nice to me? I'm just as much of an asshole."

He snorted. "I deserve it though. Everyone needs their barriers Clary, and that's just mine and you react to it more than anybody else because sarcasm is your defence as well. Think of us like magnets: We repel each other on the same side, but turn one of us in the opposite and we just…stick."

I fell silent for a few moments, looking at the ground as we walked. "Thanks for looking after me, Jace; sick, sleepy and all."

He smiled, looking ahead. "I don't mind looking after you. Everyone needs someone sometimes."

"Well thanks for being my someone," I said softly. I stopped walking and wrapped both arms around his chest. He stood still for a moment, like he didn't know how to react to my hug but he softened and wrapped right arm around my shoulders and leaned his chin on the top of my head.

"That's okay Clary. You are more than welcome."

* * *

**MERP! CLACE! MERP! They're getting a bit cosy; I think it's about time to stir the plot!**

**Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I won't have a new chapter up until after the jolly fat man comes to town, so I hope you all have a fabulous holiday and happy New Year!**

Once again, thank you for reading and for all those favourites, follows and comments, I love you all! Feel free to drop me a PM or review- I love to hear from you all! You really do make my day guys!

**Until next time!**

**Bowvs xx**

**(I use wayyyyyy too many exclamation marks for my own health.)**


	7. The One where Jace is Shirtless

**Hello all!**

**Merry Another Year! This year is the Year of the Fandoms with plenty of sequels and movie adaptions to be released in the space of 12 months so yay! I hope you all had splendid holidays.**

**Rambling is my weakness. **

**TMI is copyrighted to Cassandra Clare. The plotline, ideas and craziness belongs to me. Cheers.**

* * *

I never saw his face. He always walked ahead of me, dragging me along in a heated grip through the cane field with urgency; the plants brushed against my hypersensitive skin like fingertips to hot skin. I saw, however, the interweaving shades of grey in his shirt, the light shining like halo as it hit his hair and the scorch marks he left on the ground with his bare feet and circling my wrists from his never-yielding grip.

I didn't understand why I didn't struggle from him. The burns didn't cause me pain but seemed to make me instead...they were a part of me, I thought; marks of won battles not entrapment and suffering. I felt at peace with the hurried pace; the dirt felt at home between my toes and the warm sun on my face, welcome.

I also didn't understand why I was dressed in pyjamas but hey, nobody else seemed to be minding.

He suddenly stopped in front of me and I ran into him from behind. He circled around to catch me before I stumbled backwards, his firm grip leaving burns along the tops of my shoulders but I felt nothing but ease despite my scorching flesh. The sun still shone on his face in that way that I couldn't distinguish his facial features bar his smirk but that's all it took for desire to curl in my stomach and move downwards.

I couldn't help it. I had to know who he was.

I reached up, my hands wandering over his chest and up to cup his set jaw, the slight stubble prickling my fingertips. His hands responded: one travelled up to smooth my hair back behind my ear, settling on my neck while the other slid up and down my back, brushing my vertebrae in a soothing gesture. I relaxed into his stance, enjoying his light ministrations.

Something shifted though. I could feel the fear like a prickling sensation…like you felt when someone's eyes were burning holes into the back of your skull. I looked up at the boy and he smiled down at me through the sunlight and bent to whisper in my ear, my eyelashes brushing his cheekbones as he did.

"You can't outrun everyone, insecure child of Morgenstern. Your heart is mine."

His words sent ice through my veins. I opened my eyes to see golden ones shining back at me, a familiar triumphant look upon his face.

"No," I whispered, my voice hoarse like I hadn't drunk in days, but he chuckled at my feeble response. Sliver glinted to my right and I gasped as the knife pierced my skin, sliding under my ribcage toward my most vital organ. I looked down at the knife stuck in my body. There was no pain, only surprise as the life blood trickled out from the wound. I pulled the knife from my body easily as if my flesh were made from butter and held it in my open palms. My warm blood dripped between my fingers to the dirt below as I looked up and saw the golden boy ahead of me now standing by a small stream.

"Why…" I gasped. His features were fully visible to me now, like cutting into me had conquered some sort of barrier between us. With his crooked nose and blonde hair familiar to me now as I saw him most days in the waking world, Jace looked on with a wistful smile.

"Maybe now you'll understand," he said, turning away from me and stepping into the stream. Jace pulled his t-shirt up over his head and I caught a glimpse of tanned back, marred by two scars running down his shoulder blades resembling an upside-down V. He descended into the water without looking back at me, leaving me to ponder over the knife in my hands and the scars desecrating his perfect body.

The scars so innocently placed where white feathered wings might have grown from.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I could feel my body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, my skin sticking to the sheets as my chest rose and fell faster than deemed normal. My fingers were digging into the mattress like claws and the sheets had tangled around my feet at the bottom of the bed.

This wasn't the first time my pulse's tempo had skyrocketed during sleep. Especially after my mum had died, I had been plagued of nightmares of loneliness and avenging acts that had led to my own death. Seeing your own mother's blood stain your dress, well, sure it's pretty shocking and had I felt like Lady Macbeth for days, washing my hands until the skin had turned raw to try and wash the guilt off them. We weren't the blame for the gunman's motives though, whose words were to me before my mother jumped in front of the shot, "For someone so precious to him, your father doesn't keep you close as he should. An eye for an eye, Miss Morgenstern; my apologies."

I'd changed my last name after that.

I rolled over and snuggled back into my pillow and willed for sleep to come back and ease my hazardous thoughts. I peeped up to look at my alarm clock to check the time…only it wasn't there. I opened my eyes again and took in my surroundings and realised this actually wasn't my room. It was tidy for starters so that should have been the immediate giveaway, but there were no pictures or colour in the room bar the dark blue curtains. The bedspread was solid black and the walls a plain white with a white chest of draws in one corner and a wooden desk in the other with a MacBook sitting atop of it. All the books had been piled neatly in a small set of shelves beside the desk leaving no sight of dysfunction in the room anywhere.

I pulled the covers off me and dangled my feet over the side of the bed and realised I wasn't wearing my own clothes. Instead I was wearing a massive navy t-shirt over my boyshorts and I repressed a shudder at the fact I had taken off my bra as well. I crossed my arms over my chest, self-conscious over the fact I didn't actually know where I was, why I was here or why I was half naked under somebody else's shirt. One night stands were something I never aspired to be a part of and I hoped on all that was holy that I hadn't forgotten that last night.

All I could remember from last night was Maia dragging me off to some party and getting awfully drunk at a table with a lot of people surrounding it. I may have even possibly walked in on someone in the bathroom doing something illegal but that memory was as hazy as everyone's faces around that table I sat at last night. I frowned. I remembered falling asleep in armchair but that was as far as I got.

I shook my head and slid off the bed to my feet to go in search of a glass of water to cure my aching throat. I opened the bedroom door hesitantly and tip-toed down the hall in where I hoped the kitchen was. The kitchen veered off about half way down the hall and was devoid of any life force as well. Was I up early or did someone just leave me here?

I searched through the cupboards along the far wall for the glasses. I felt odd not knowing the layout of a kitchen like the back of my hand but I guess foreign new places do that to you. I eventually found the correct cupboard and pulled out a plastic Spiderman cup. Mature household, I approve. I leaned over the sink as filled the cup and relished the cool water running down my throat. Whoever said that nectar was the drink of the gods clearly hasn't been drunk before or been desperate for water.

"Hey, that's my cup Clary!" an indignant voice said behind me. I whipped around, gripping the bench edging and relaxed when I saw who had spoken.

Max Lightwood stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his too-big glasses askew on his nose and dressed in red flannel pyjamas. I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms, smiling at the small boy. I'd practically grown up with this kid and now at 15 years of age, he hadn't quite hit his growth spurt yet and was small for his age but he managed to still pip me at the post…not that I liked to admit it.

"Spiderman, Max? Really? You should really leave the hot cartoon characters to tall people like me," I said, putting the cup in the dishwasher.

"If I didn't know you better Clary, I would have said you only liked him because of Andrew Garfield but, hey, opinions change when a short woman takes you to your first comic book store," Max says, chuckling. I rolled my eyes and moved forward to hug him. Max had always been the most compassionate of the Lightwood brood not that I would ever tell Izzy that. He returned my hug with a tight squeeze, lifting me off my feet and put me back on the floor.

I paused and thought for a moment. "Max, what are you doing here? Actually, where is here?"

He grinned. "You're at Alec's apartment. Honestly I'm surprised you're even coherent this morning. Jace dragged you in at some ungodly hour this morning practically passed out you were so wasted."

My jaw dropped. "Shit, I didn't…did I?" How could I just let myself be charmed by Jace and have him bring me home like some cheap whore?

Max laughed. "He slept in Alec's room last night not with you Clary, but your expression was worth the moment of worry!" He slapped his hand down on the bench and moved further into the kitchen, pulling out a bowl and a box of cereal. He reached for a small box shoved up against various kitchen appliances and shook out the day's medication. I watched on sympathetically as he threw them back dry and closed the box back up again, sliding it back to the wall.

"How is everything these days anyway Max? You're not looking as tired as you used to be at least," I said, coming over to stand beside him at the counter. He looked down at me with a tight smile and I leaned my head on his shoulder and wrapped a hand over his arm.

"You know, still popping meds. Doctor Feel-good has put me on new ones for the epilepsy that adjust more to my apparent raging hormones. The morning insulin injections are still a bitch but I can't do anything about that. I got caught out a month ago with low blood sugar in the middle of the exam hall. Mum and Dad weren't too pleased to be called away from work, but I'm glad they still care even if they don't show it often. They've had to be more…accommodating to my care now that Izzy has moved out, which is good I guess."

I felt him sigh and turned and nuzzled his shoulder with my nose. "You don't deserve this shit, Max."

He snorted and grinned down at me, "But Clary, I was the accident child. Of course I'm going to have something wrong with me."

"Yeah, like a bad taste in breakfast cereals," I snickered, "Who even eats bran? Isn't it like cardboard or something? I've avoided it at all costs for that very rumour."

Max poured the said bran into his bowl and chuckled. "At least I'm not addicted to coffee. Isn't that stuff supposed to give you the runs?" I stepped back and crossed my arms and pouted at him. He grinned and wandered over to the fridge to retrieve the carton of milk.

"Anyway, I've got to get going. I have work later today so I gotta find my stuff. I'll see you before I head off," I said, sighing.

"Ah the glorious perks of living out of home!" Max said, throwing his hands in the air. I punched him in the arm and walked out of the kitchen. "Nice underwear by the way, Clary!" He called after me and my hands immediately went to pull down the hem of the shirt as I walked down the hall.

I re-entered Jace's room to see if my clothes were on the floor but no luck there. Bathroom, perhaps? I walked back out into the hall only to collide with the owner of the room I'd stayed in himself.

In his full shirtless glory.

This was the type of torso artists were inspired by to make great works of art, like _David_ or _La Promessa. _One that caused ovaries to explode; One that swoony girls like me could just stare at….oh my god, I was staring. I snapped my eyes up to his to find them sparkling with amusement. I mentally winced.

"Uh, hi?" I murmured, running a hand through my hair. Anyone would have thought that I was mentally incapable of holding a conversation if they hadn't known me better.

Jace grinned. "Hi there. I'm surprised to see you alive this early to be completely frank with you. Do you even remember what happened last night?"

I pouted at his remark. Truthfully, I didn't remember half of it but my pride couldn't handle letting him getting the better of me. It was bad enough that he'd taken mercy on me and taken me back to his place. "More than enough to get by thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, I'd like my clothes back please so I can leave and go to work."

He crossed his arms, covering that delicious chest of his. "I don't have them. You left them somewhere that you should remember as you took them off last night."

I grimaced. Of course I didn't know and he knew it, the bastard. "So I may be slightly fuzzy in that section of the night, okay?"

He smirked. "They're still in the bathroom from where I had to force you to change before you really did pass out" he said, gesturing down the hall, "so you really don't remember anything, like walking home last night or anything?" His face looked strangely wistful for once. That was new.

"No, and I need to go get changed already so if you don't mind…" I said, exasperatedly. I squished past him and continued down the hall towards the bathroom so I could get out of here and clear my head. The sheer amount of Jace in my life currently was ridiculous. All I wanted to do was go back to the time where I only had to deal with seeing his ridiculously good-looking mug twice a year so my ovaries could get a hold of themselves.

That'd be nice.

* * *

"Clary, you little hoe!" Isabelle exclaimed, banging her take-away coffee cup on the bar table that ran along one of the walls at Java Jones. I rolled my eyes at her and Maia, who were both shaking with laughter after I had regaled the story of my morning to them. They had both come in after I had clocked off work about half an hour ago to quiz me on my apparent one night stand. Turns out they got more than bargained for, gossip-wise.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for a wake-up call like that. I mean, Jordan is fantastic and all but Jace at minimum half-naked? Uh, my panties!" Maia said, fanning herself with the menu card.

Izzy chuckled. "Speaking of one night stands, Maia, perhaps we should be calling you the hoe?"

"Oh honey, you have no idea. I'm not settling on a one-nighter with this boy. Jace may have the finer chest but I doubt he could compete with Jordan's manhood," she said, giggling and covering her eyes with one hand. Izzy burst out laughing again and I just put my face in my hands to stifle my own chuckles.

"Regardless, when are you seeing Jace again, Clary? I mean, you've already got in into his bed, why not the pants?" Maia said. I rolled my eyes smiling. Trust her to make a joke out of my confused feelings.

"Maia, I'm not going to sleep with him. I don't even plan on seeing him any time soon, he just keeps cropping up unexpectedly. I'm surprised he even had the decency to try and take me back to my place last night and not just leave me at the party passed out," I said, leaning back into my chair. Well that's what I told myself but I wasn't so sure any more that Jace was, more or less, the bad guy in my life story but I had to stay true to myself. The animosity I'd always had concerning Jace was there for a reason and I wasn't going to forget it, even after a couple nice words.

"He has been awfully nice which is weird for him. Maybe you should give him a chance, Clary?" Izzy suggested. I waved her off and finished off the last of my coffee instead of answering her. I didn't want to admit that there was a part of me that did want to give him a chance but I was just too proud.

"Anyway Izzy, how did your date go last night? I'm yet to hear how cute nerds suit your fancy," I said. She blushed and bowed her head. It wasn't often Isabelle Lightwood became embarrassed so when it happened, you knew something was up.

Maia giggled and nudged Izzy in the ribs. "Come on, spill to your besties."

Izzy looked up and brushed her of her face, asserting a straight face. "Simon and I had a really nice time. He took me to some boutique café and then we walked around Central Park and then he brought me home. Simplicity at its best, really."

"But did you do the nasty?" Maia blurted out. Classic Maia, cutting to the chase. Izzy swated Maia's arm.

"Of course we didn't! You know Simon as well as I do that he'd never go as far as that on a first date," Izzy said indignantly. I rolled my eyes again. You could practically hear the 'but' at the end of her sentence.

"But you totally made out, didn't you?" Maia asked.

Izzy giggled. "Of course. You'd be surprised just how good a kisser he is! I'm the same Maia; I'm sticking this one out for a while."

I screwed up my face while Maia laughed into her hands again. "Honestly I can't imagine Simon making out with anyone. The image disturbs me too much," I ramble, "It's like intruding on a sibling getting it on with someone. Only you're both my siblings but not related to each other otherwise that could get dicey real fast…"

Isabelle and Maia just look at me with eyebrows raised and I can't help but burst out laughing. "I'm so happy you both found guys at the same time," I exclaim, smiling broadly, "But seriously, PDA rules will be in put in place for the sake of this third wheel!"

Izzy puts her head on my shoulder. "You'll find someone soon enough."

"Yeah, we can't have you third-wheeling for too long, Clare. Anyway it'd just be rude of us to not wing-man you regardless of our relationship status, so if you're on the prowl we'll come along and point you in the direction of a certain sarcastic golden boy," Maia laughed.

I shook my head at my best friends. They'd never let me live this down, that's for sure.

* * *

**See you all soon! xx**

**Bowvs. **


	8. The One with Anti-social Behaviour

**Note: I had a slight mishap in the first couple of chapters where I had already made it known that Clary knew Magnus and then later on met him at the house party and didn't reflect the earlier statement. The only way to resolve this mishap is to explain it. Clary knows of Magnus but doesn't know him personally. As the Lightwood parents disapprove of Alec's sexual preference, Magnus has never shown up at any family events which is the only time Clary sees Alec prior to the start of this story. So naturally, she's heard about Magus before but hasn't put two and two together yet but she will soon, just you wait. If it's any consolation, I have known two Magnus' in my short, off-line life so it's not that unusual to me for those of you who are doubting Clary's ability to comprehend things. Thank you all, and my apologies.**

**Also, to the guest reviewer who kept me entertained by spamming my email inbox with like half a dozen reviews. I love you. I hope someone bakes you a cake. Also make an account so we can chat! Xx But to cover a few questions, yes there will be more Clace, it's just complicated currently; Yes, you will find out the backstory involving Jocelyn's death; and yes, I am seriously considering turning this M rated. I can't even handle the sexual tension in this story sometimes. *Cue 'Now Kiss' meme*And honestly, I'd really appreciate your opinion on this matter. **

**Regardless I love all your feedback. It makes me feel bad that I can't push chapters out fast enough for you all! Uni is a big pain in my butt.**

** TMI is copyrighted to Cassandra Clare. The plotline, ideas and craziness belongs to me. Cheers.**

* * *

"Clary, get your butt out here. Simon will be up in a second, so hurry up!"

Izzy banged on my door for the fourth time in the last ten minutes but I still pretended that I hadn't heard her ranting at me. She had tried to convince me for the last week to go along to the boys' soccer final but honestly, it held no interest for me at all. I'd rather just stay home and search through the wonders of the internet all day under my doona. Plus it looked like it was going to rain outside and at even the slight hint of moisture in the air, my hair would become unrestrainable and the size of a small country.

My lack of response must have been the last straw as Izzy pushed open my door, her black bangs swinging some-what stylishly as she strided into my room and jumped on me, the bed squeaking beneath us.

"Argh, need…air!" I spluttered as she squirmed on top of me. She eventually settled beside me, propping her head up on her arm.

"I'm not going, Isabelle," I said, looking up at the ceiling. She pouted and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Clary, it'll be fun. Consider it getting your social life fix for the week," she said brightly. I looked over at her and grimaced. This woman would be the death of me. I had a heck of a lot of stuff due and I'd been working my butt off on it at the cost of any time with my friends and she knew it.

"No, Isabelle, I mean it. I've got to get this gallery plan done before I let myself any time to go out."

She sighed and nodded. "I understand. Well at least meet us for drinks after the game?"

"You're forgetting I'm underage," I said, flicking her on the ear. She rolled her eyes and pinched my arm.

"There are such things as non-alcoholic drinks, dipshit," she said, pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I'm just pulling your leg," I replied, "But yeah, sounds like a plan. Text me when it's over and I'll meet you wherever you are, depending on if I'm in the zone or not."

She laughed at that one. "Oh you and your zone. I'll never get you artists. You're all about this force that you can't stop when 3AM comes around and you're struck by creativity and, blah blah blah!"

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her neck, "Thanks for understanding, Nurse Lightwood."

"Whatever. I'm going to go find my poncho. Those clouds outside look particularly torrential," she said, returning my hug.

"Go forth and have fun," I insisted, and she got up and bounced off, back the way she came.

I sighed. So I kind of lied when I said I wasn't going just because of work. Yeah sure, I had a lot of it but I hadn't seen Jace or any of the boys since that party a few weeks back and I still wasn't sure where I stood on my feelings towards Jace. Well, yes okay I was still a little embarrassed over my drunken episode but more or less, I was more confused over why he was being so nice to me all of a sudden than anything. Did I just peg him wrong? He used to be a complete dick to me and I used to hate his guts, but now, I don't know. I was between opinions.

* * *

The morning passed without a text from Izzy and I lost myself in my art projects. I was always thankful for an empty house every now and then. Not only did it mean that I could sing at the top of my lungs as I went to refill my water pot in the bathroom, but just the time alone. I loved having a roomie but I enjoyed the quiet life sometimes.

It was 3 o'clock by the time Izzy came home with Simon in tow. Of course I didn't actually notice her home until she ripped out my earphones, making me nearly hit the roof from fright. Well, I fell off the chair. I'm not the most graceful person to scare.

"Holy shit, Iz!" I yelled, as she and Simon lost it. Simon collapsed onto my bed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Clary, but you're adorably dorky when you get frightened," Izzy teased, buckling over in her fit of giggles.

"Oh hardy-har, you guys are hilarious. I assume you hit up the bar without me. Pity, I'm the best person to drink with and you all know it," I said, pulling myself back up to my desk and switching my iPod off.

The giggle fit died out as Izzy composed herself. "Nah, we just decided to go out tonight instead. It is a Saturday, much more fun at night you know."

I screwed up my face. "But whyyyyy? I like bars better. I don't get pressured into dancing."

Simon rolled over and propped himself up on one arm. "You didn't come this morning therefore you're coming by default. It's not like you're going to be drinking anyway unless you get smashed at pre's."

I raised my eyebrow. "And let me guess, you're all having pre-drinks here regardless of my wishes?"

Izzy nodded, smiling. "Saturday, remember? Anyway, it's just going to be the 7 of us. Alec's boyfriend is meeting us out and Maia is coming beforehand."

I sighed. "Fine, but I can't go out after tonight. It's nearly the end of semester so things are getting crazy."

"All good, Clare. But you have three hours to get appropriately dressed before the others come over," she said, pointing her index finger at me, "And by appropriate, I want to see some more skin than usual." She gave a wink and pulled Simon out of my room, thankfully shutting the door behind her.

I sighed.

Well, shit. There goes my plan of avoiding Jace for a little while longer.

* * *

I lost track of time once more and before I knew it was six thirty and most of our friends had arrived, bottles in hand. Izzy gave me the raised eyebrow of disapproval when she saw me wander down the stairs, still in my old paint-covered shirt and charcoal on my face. When I re-emerged half an hour later dressed to Izzy standards, there was hardly a seat not taken in the lounge: Maia was sitting on Jordan's lap in the recliner, Alec and Jace had taken the loveseat and Izzy was sitting between Simon's legs as he sat in the other single lounge.

"God, we go and buy two new lounges, and we still can't fit you all," I said over their conversation as I walked down the stairs.

Maia grinned. "There's my wingwoman. What took you so long girl? I mean you live here and I got here sooner."

"I made her get changed before she started drinking. I couldn't have her getting tipsy and going out in her denim shorts and arty leftovers on her face," Izzy said, tipping her bottle in my direction before taking a sip.

"Well she cleans up pretty well, Iz," Jace teased.

I shot him a look. "Shut your mouth, Herondale."

I was in no mood for his flattery tonight, but I smugly took the compliment anyway. I'd left my red hair wild tonight and decided to wear a black dress with cut outs under my bust and around my waist. It accentuated what little curves I had and I'd added heels willingly for once in my life: a pair of black peep-toe wedges that covered the top of my foot and laced up at the top.

"Uh, I'm borrowing those shoes sometime Clare. Just letting you know if you find them missing in the morning," Maia said as I joined them around the coffee table, making myself comfortable on the rug opposite the loveseat.

After a round of King's cup in which Izzy and I lost a lot of vodka from our joint bottle to and Jordan picked the final King, Maia insisted on a game of Truth or Dare before we head out. I'd protested saying that we already knew each other really well, but Izzy had enthusiastically agreed on the game as well.

"Okay, Jace, truth or dare," Maia asked, circling her finger on her bottle's rim.

He leaned his forearms on his thighs and answered, "Dare." How he could look so confident that he could compete with Maia's antics is beyond me.

"Alright then, Mr. Ego, I dare you to sit there in your underwear for the next five rounds."

Truthfully, Alec looked more awkward than Jace, sharing the couch with him and trying to avoid looking down at their laps. At one point in the next couple of rounds I leaned over to Izzy and whispered, "It's like a car crash. I just can't look away no matter what."

"I know we're practically siblings but he's so pretty I could cry sometimes." We giggled and I sat back in my place.

"Oi Clary, truth or dare?" Jordan asked.

I smirked. "Truth."

He thought for a moment. "Why don't you talk to your dad anymore? I hear everyone dropping hints, but never the whole story."

I blanched. "Uh, reasons."

"Oh come on Clary, he's the only one who doesn't know. Despite it being a shitty question, he should know," Simon said. I grimaced at him but sighed.

"I don't talk to my father for the pure reason he was behind my mum's death. Not intentionally, but he despite how high in society he is, he plays dirty. He runs a widely known bank chain and basically something went wrong with a client from the shadier part of his business and the client's daughter died. Something to do with a mob the client had to pay back and my father wouldn't approve him for ransom money. The client came after me as retribution, blaming his daughter's death on my father. Mum jumped in front of the shot. I was 17 at the time but we hadn't lived with my father for at least a year. But yeah, that's why I don't talk to my father anymore. I don't want to be involved in his life and I sure don't want him in mine," I said.

Everyone was kind of quiet. I shrugged and took a drink and turned to Izzy. "Truth or dare, roomie."

* * *

I ended up staying home that night much to Izzy's disappointment but I hardly felt like going out dancing regardless. After my friends had left for the clubs around 10, I went upstairs and changed into my pyjamas, glad for the fact I could take my heels off. It was weird being slightly tipsy and wandering my apartment alone; not only weird but kind of sad. One of those weird moods where I didn't want to be around anyone but felt lonely all the same.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, pulled out my favourite mug and switched on the kettle. I measured out some tealeaves into the reusable mesh teabag I pulled from the cutlery draw and hung it over my mug. Mum always used to say that tea would soothe any trouble you had and that there was nothing it couldn't heal. She'd bring them up to my room when I was particularly stressed over exams or just had a bad day at school. I smiled to myself as I poured the boiling water into the mug, dunking the bag a few times before pulling it out and leaving it on the sink.

I opened the window to the fire escape and sat out on the small platform, crossing my legs underneath me. The mug warmed my hands and sighed. I enjoyed the rush of the city- I always had. I found it calming for some reason and with a cup of tea in my hands, it seems the world could do no wrong.

I lost track of time as I sat there listening to the city sounds below me but as my mug grew cold, I decided it was time to head up to bed before I fell asleep on the fire escape. As I switched the kitchen light off, there was a bang at the door followed by a giggling whispers. A rattle of the lock told me who was outside.

Izzy, Jace and Simon spilled in through the door, laughing at something unbeknown to me. Izzy flicked the lights on, looked up at me on the bottom of the stairs and squealed in fright.

"Clary, jeez, stop lurking around in the dark! You nearly gave me a heart attack," she exclaimed, whacking me with her purse when she approached me.

I smiled. "Good to see you home safe." I turned to the boys. "Are you guys staying here or are you just dropping her very, un-sober ass off? Because I can go get a mattress or something if you can't be bothered?"

Izzy grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him up the stairs towards her room before he could reply, giggling the entire way. Jace grinned at me.

"Looks like he had no choice in the matter," he said, "but I'll take you up on that offer if you don't mind. I can get it though, I don't mind."

I chuckled. "That would probably be the easiest option. It's stuffed in the top of my cupboard so you'll probably be able to reach it better than I will."

I motioned for him to follow me. I don't know what it was about Jace but half the time I didn't mind him hanging around. Or maybe I was just in a lenient mood after that cup of tea. I opened the door to my room and pulled open the sliding doors to my wardrobe. Jace pulled down the thin mattress while I went to go find him a blanket from the linen closet. When I returned he was standing in my doorway, the mattress under his arm.

"Here we go. Just let me know if you need anything else," I said, handing over the blanket to him which he took in his free arm.

He smiled one of his genuine smiles. You never really saw them touch his eyes but when they did, they were breath-taking. "Thanks, Fray, I should be right though. It was nice of you to offer to let me stay the night instead of making me fall down your stairs on the way home. Have you noticed how lethal they are?"

I nodded, stifling a chuckle. "Yeah they are a pain in the ass, I will agree."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, leaving me breathless. My eyes widened as he pulled back, stepping backward to head off down the stairs. I was left standing there, my jaw gaping until he called back, "You look good in those PJ's by the way, Fray. Very low-cut" to which I flipped him off and breezed into my room, shutting the door behind me.

I flopped onto my bed, head face down into the covers. How could he make me feel so annoyed and my heart flutter at the same time? Ugh.

Boys would be the death of me.


End file.
